


Young Love

by Chwe_not_chew



Series: Love through Yang Jeongin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Coming of Age, M/M, One Shot, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Something is off with Hyunjin ever since they started CollegeJeongin can't seem to figure it out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Love through Yang Jeongin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ride.
> 
> WARNING : I cried writting this.

_Senior Year._

  
  
The most important and busiest year of High School.

Yang Jeongin still was trying to figure how he was going to pass his graduation without messing up his biology exam, he was totally stressing out.

His notes were spread in from of him in a comforting manner, making himself believe he was learning something. 

Seventy-two hours.  
  
That was all he had to be ready before facing the feared exam, it was a nightmare.

The school’s library was already parked with students in the same situation when he came in two hours ago, it was still in the same state at almost seven pm.

Jeongin signed and looked at his Jisung hyung in front of him, the other male was texting while giggling like a fifteen years old girl. The younger instantly knew who was receiving his cheesy texts full of heart and dumb emojis.

His boyfriend and their beloved hyung, Seo Changbin.

Alternatively, Jisung’s long time crush turning into a full relationship when Seo Changbin finally opened his eyes and stopped bro-zoning his fellow 3racha member, Han Jisung. 

Jeongin cringed, it was painful to watch and still is.

Jisung giggled again taking a selfie for his one year boyfriend making Jeongin almost snap at him.

_That disrespectful chipmumk._

Unlike him Jisung was a fucking genius, senior year was a piece of cake to him. He just needed to graduate to finally join his “Binnie hyungie <3” at Seoul National University. 

Jeongin signed again making Jisung look up from his phone.

“You okay here buddy ?” He asked worried, putting his phone slowly on the table ready to listen.

Jeongin frowned, wondering if he should really speak up his mind. “Why are you here hyung ?” He finally said. “You could be with Changbin hyung on a date right now or playing Smash Bros Ultimate on Felix hyung’s switch but you are here with me not even studying because you are smart enough to ace your exams with flying colors, you aren’t dumb like me.”

Jisung frowned too reflecting Jeongin expression, was this kid stupid ?

“You are really a fool for thinking even one second that you are dumb Yang Jeongin,you skipped a class for god sake.

I’m here because I don’t want you overworking yourself or putting your stress limit to its peak, don’t compare yourself with anyone, everyone has got flaws.

Plus, I can see Changbin hyung later, I’m sleeping at his place you know and Hyunjinnie personally asked me to watch you.” 

Jisung’s honest answer made Jeongin smile a little, Hwang Hyunjin was really the best boyfriend ever.

Yang Jeongin and Hwang Hyunjin were typical High School’s sweethearts. 

They met at the weekly sport class where freshmen were all mixed together. Hyunjin had everything to make the girls rip off their Shawn Mendes picture and frame his picture in their bedroom.

He was good at studying, had several rows of differents sports trophy at home and had won science prizes like it was nothing.

He was also the most handsome male, Jeongin have seen in his life and he was friend with Lee Felix.

Never ever Jeongin thought he would have the chance to touch the work of God, let alone dating him.

If Hyunjin had not made the first move at their sophomore year’s party asking Jeongin to dance with him and giving him one of best night of his life, talking until two in the morning on the school’s rooftop about their life, pushing a stressed Hyunjin to confess his crush on Jeongin.

The younger was just a cutie pie, with a big fat crush on him too.

They started dating two days after, the bisexuality of Park High School’s golden boy was the top research for two month on their school gossip blog. 

They were the school power couple making girls mad with rage.

Hyunjin loved Jeongin with all his heart, taking him on surprise dates, being here for him all the time, offering him his favorite pink roses. He was just perfect.  
  
Jeongin just loved him as much.

The younger dropped his pen on the table, he was too distracted to even try to learn his stupids notes. He missed Hyunjin.

  
  
_Good Job Han Jisung._

“When is Changbin hyung fletching again ?” His attempt at hiding his need to get out of here totally failed.

“He is in the parking lot already.” Jisung simply answered, glued to his screen again this time laughing at a kermit meme Felix sent to him.

“Let go then.”

Jeongin packed his belongings neatly swearing to read them again after a cuddle session with Hyunjin.

Changbin’s expensive black car was really waiting for them outside, Jisung’s boyfriend was just that loaded, flexing with his sport car in front of high school students.

“Hi love.” Changbin greeted Jisung, the other took the passenger seat accepting a sweet kiss from Changbin before buckling up.

Jeongin sat at the back, connecting his phone to Changbin’s car playing the latest Twice comeback song.

They drove through the city taking the way to Hyunjin’s family house, Jeongin tried not th huff at Changbin not so subtle hand on Jisung’s thigh.

_They were gross._  
  


They talked a little about their graduation in less than one month, Jisung was oblivious going to move in Changbin’s penthouse in a selective neighborhood next to their college while taking his double major in design and producing. Changbin was also a double major in business management and music.

Jeongin’s future was not as clear, he really wanted to graduate in literature and become a teacher but he liked singing trot so much, he wanted to take a double major in literature and music.

He had already told his dilema to Hyunjin, the other male loved Jeongin’s voice so much, his choice was already made.  
  
Jeongin needed to major in music while him double majored in Science and Sports, his place in the college basketball team was already waiting for him.

Jeongin signed, he really needed to pass biology.

_

Hyunjin’s family were Jeongin’s number one fans.

  
  
They liked their son boyfriend like he was their own, Jeongin personality was just that great.

  
Yeji, Hyunjin’s sister was someone wonderful. Jeongin liked her very much, she was just so mature always here to put Hyunjin back in his place. 

  
It was so hard to think she was younger. 

  
When he finally got out of Changbin’s car ready to run to his boyfriend’s arms, Yeji was at the other side of the main door.

She smiled at him, letting him inside. Jeongin thanked her making small talks and asking how her sophore year was going.  
  
It was apparently going good, she was as smart as Hyunjin after all.

She let him go upstairs to Hyunjin room to go back to hers, Chaeryoung was waiting for her.

Jeongin pushed the door open, his sour passing in one second, Hyunjin was on his bed listening to music holding a manga loosely in his hands.

One Punch Man, Jeongin grinned, on of their favourite.

He jumped on the male, straddling his with smaller body. Hyunjin let his manga fall on the floor totally taken by surprise. “Baby~” He squealed positioning the younger on his laps and attacking his face with kisses.

“I missed you Jinnie.”Jeongin whined putting his rosy lips in a pout. 

Hyunjin quickly tilted his head to kiss the pout away, the simple lip locking escalated quickly to a full make out session. Jeongin let Hyunjin have full control of their kiss just following. 

They kissed until they were breathless, Jeongin let his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder circling his neck with his hand.

He could just fall asleep like this letting go of all his doubts from earlier, just letting Hyunjin calming breath lull him to sleep. 

_He just did that forgetting about biology._

The next morning, Hyunjin’s mom dropped them to school.  
  
Jeongin could not stop the smile on his face, he was holding Hyunjin’s hand looking at Jisung and Felix talking in front of their locker.

He wished time could stop right here, he was happy, his life was just that good.

  
  


-

Until he wasn’t.

He was already two months into college, he had choose to drop litterature and just graduate in music.  
  
College had started good, he had some producing classes with Jisung, their friendship was still strong, same with Felix, the Australian was just majoring in Performing Arts.

He was living with a Senior as his dorm mate, the very friendly Kim Woojin, it only took less than two week for Jeongin to put Woojin’s name on his hyung list.

He had finally mate the leader of Jisung’s rap group, 3racha, he was Australian like Felix and was in his last year of music, his name was also added to the list.

College was also exhausting making Jeongin work like crazy.  
  
There was only one shadow planing over him, Hyunjin was not being his usual self. 

They still went on cute dates, cuddled together and grew strong together but something was off. Hyunjin’s basketball team had a party almost every week and being a newbie Hyunjin made the parties his first priorities, to get along with his mates sometimes forgetting about Jeongin.  
  
But it was okay.

_Totally okay._

After two month Jeongin took note of how it all ended the same, Hyunjin drunk until he passed out making his boyfriend make up at two in the morning to take care of him.

_Okay._

Jeongin could do it for love, he loved Hyunjin and Hyunjin loved him as much.

Two month passed again, Jeongin was getting stressed out by his first semester exams and the situation with his boyfriend was getting worse.  
  


He hadn’t saw Hyunjin in the last two weeks.

  
  
He was getting restless.

  
  
Jisung tried to help him as possible, scolding Hyunjin about his behaviour and asking Chan to help Jeongin with his exams. 

Chan was a breather in all the mess Hyunjin was making.

Jeongin was at Jisung and Changbin’s place, the couple was hosting a Netflix and Chill party with multiple mattress and blanket on the floor. Everyone was here, Chan, Felix, Woojin and even Seungmin, Felix’s boyfriend.

They were in the middle of the fifth episode of Sex Education, appreciating their relaxation time when one by one their phone rang with dozen of notification.

Jeongin having enough picked up his phone, unlocking and looking at his Instagram.

His eyes fill with tears and he can't stop his pained whimper making everyone look at him.

Pictures of Hyunjin kissing Lee Minho are everywhere on his feed.

Jeongin is crying in Chan’s arms during what seems like hours.

_Hyunjin kissed someone else._  
_  
_ Hyunjin cheated on him.

 _The love of his life cheated on him._  
_  
_ He want to fucking die.

  
  
He pass out with fresh tears on his cheeks.

-

He don’t stop Changbin when the older punch Hyunjin square in the face the next monday, he doesn’t stop Jisung from insulting Minho and Hyunjin in the hallway in front of everyone.  
  
He is in automatic mode like a broken doll, he doesn’t feel anything.

He know his hyungs are worried, Jisung sleep on a mattress on the floor next to during the week to support him, Woojin make sure he eats, Changbin gave him his notes and Chan take him out of the appartement.

They are the best thing, Jeongin could ever wish for.

The week passed really fast, on sunday Jeongin decided to ask answers to his questions.  
  
Hyunjin let him in without a second through and Jeongin almost broke down again but he needed to be strong, to resist.

“Innie please listen to me.” Hyunjin begged and Jeongin hesitated between laughing and crying. He had put the almighty Hwang Hyunjin in that state. “It was a mistake, I was drunk and-”

“Four months” Jeongin cut off not wanting to listen to any bullshit. “You have been going out partying for four months, almost five making me stressing out and neglecting me. I didn’t see you for two weeks and you are having fun with Lee Minho !”

“Jeongin please-”

“Was it the first time ?” Jeongin’s heart broke a little more when Hyunjin froze, totally drowning in his mess. “It wasn’t.”

“Baby please-”

“I trusted you hyunjin.” He cried out. “I fucking trusted you.”

Hyunjin looked at broke as him. “Jeongin, baby forgive me, please.”

“I can’t” He said hurting, bleeding from inside. “Goodbye Hyunjin.”

_That was the last blow._

-

Eight months.

Jeongin had started to heal slowly, he didn’t see Hyunjin anymore, the older had chosen to study overseas.  
  
Making it a little easier for the younger.

He tried to move on with help from his friends, more precisely from Bang Chan.

The older made Jeongin discover sides of himself he didn’t know, taking him out of his room, spending hours with him at the studio and sleeping at his appartement.

Chan was too bright for Jeongin dark heart.

The older music major was just treating him better. 

  
Jeongin could live with that, he could find love somewhere else.

  
  
Maybe not in Perfect Hyunjin but in Bright Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot just makes me want to write a full ChangSung


End file.
